<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galahad by TatianaTova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667949">Galahad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaTova/pseuds/TatianaTova'>TatianaTova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaTova/pseuds/TatianaTova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenkins needs to make a decision, will his memories help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cillian/Jenkins | Galahad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Galahad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please review.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenkins, Sir Galahad, Knight of the Round Table, the Library’s Caretaker, was seating in his room in a large and comfortable armchair. The cup of tea that he prepared had long ago gone cold. He looked at one point but did not see anything. He needed to make a decision, but probably the first time in 1500 plus years he was really scared. He did not know if he has the right to make the decision that he knew he needed to make and to become the happiest man alive. </p><p>All his life he tried to live by the code that his friend, King Arthur, created for his knights. He knew that he was different from the other knights, he was an illegitimate son of Lancelot du Lac and Elaine of Corbenic. She used magic to spend a night with Lancelot. Lancelot never forgave Elaine for a deception, never married her, and gave his son his original name Galahad. The boy was sent to his grand-aunt to be raised by an abbess at a nunnery. He became as holy as Merlin predicted it. He found the Holy Grail. He was as close to a monk as any man could without taking vows. But he was a man…</p><p>He was barely 14-year-old when he first had sex. She was a scullery maid; she was at least 5 years his senior. He had a bad day of training with a lance. His chest hurt, and he wanted to cry, but he promised himself that he never again will cry. She approached him, looked at him, and offered some comforting words. He thanked her and walked to the stable. She followed him. He walked to the haystack and threw himself on it; he closed his eyes and tried to pray. All of the sudden, he felt someone kissing him. He opened his eyes and saw her. He never before kissed a girl or a woman; he followed her lead. At one point, he felt her hand on his manhood. He stiffened and tried to push her away, but her hand continued to stimulate him and he began to enjoy the sensation. She showed him what and how to do. They never even removed their clothes. Everything was over too quick, but he felt incredible bliss. The next few months, he came to her and learn about man and woman, about carnal pleasures how to give and get them. When his grand-aunt found out, the girl was immediately dismissed. A priest talked to him and explained about lust; he told him that pleasers of the body would kill the soul. He added that man can only lay with his wife. Young Galahad promised never to do it again. </p><p>Years of educations came to the end, he became a great warier, Knight of the round table. He found Holy Grail; King Arthur called him his friend. They were celebrating, drinking all night. Lancelot asked him about his crusade, and what he saw. In jest, Lancelot asked about women that he met on his way. Galahad said that he did not see any women anywhere. All knights laughed; some offered great whores that they knew, some said that it was time for him to get married. Arthur even offered to be a matchmaker. Lancelot’s arms were crossed on his chest, he looked at Galahad and asked if he ever was with a woman. Galahad looked at his father, his face reddened. Lancelot asked him how long ago it was. Galahad looked at the floor and said that he was 14 then and it never happened again. Galahad did not remember a lot after that; he remembered that they continued to drink. He remembered some women in a hallway; he remembered that someone kissed him. In the morning he woke up with a young woman in his bed. They both were naked. He was semi-erect. She turned her head and looked at him, and asked if he enjoyed last night. He said that he was not sure what happened, and tried to apologize for his behavior. She got upset and told him that none of her clients ever was disappointed and always remembered how good she was. She told him that she would make sure that he would remember her for a long time. She used her hands and her mouth on him, he was in such shock at the beginning that he could not talk. Never before his member was inside a woman’s mouth. He loved every second of her ministration. They spent almost all day in bed. He could not remember when he was so relaxed and enjoyed himself. When she left, Galahad put himself together and went down to the main room. Lancelot looked at him, smiled, and said, “You’re welcome.” He and Arthur laughed a bit; Arthur said to Lancelot, “You were right, this is exactly what the boy needed.” Galahad was ready to die on the spot.</p><p>Many years passed before he met Charlene. She never accepted his love. She never permitted him to get close to her. He refused to force himself on her; he wrote her poetry, and sang ballads, he played his lute and pledged his heart to her. For almost a millennia no other woman entered his thoughts. He became a recluse, hiding in the Annex, doing his research. But wars have tendencies to destroyed lives; and Galahad, by then his name was Galath, left his Annex and tried to help. He became proficient with the musket and epee. He was one of the musketeers and even became captain. When they entered one of the villages, marauders rampaged it, killed a lot of people. He and his musketeers stopped and hanged them. They decided to stay in the village until morning. One of the widows offered him a room in her house. He agreed and offered to pay her. She refused money and thanked him for saving her children. She gave him her room with a large bed and went to slip with her children. In the middle of the night, he was woken by the quiet steps. The widow entered his room and almost attacked him. She told him that she missed her husband, but mostly she missed contact, simple human contact. She asked him in the name of charity to let her spend the night with him. He left early in the morning. He never looked back. </p><p>The day the Library informed him about the disaster, and sent him to pick up the Librarian and the Guardian, he never thought will change his life forever. </p><p>The moment he looked at her, he knew that he will be looking at her for the rest of his life. She was young, mid-twenties, he thought, maybe younger. She had a soft voice and was excitable like a young child. Her incredible red hair of such tone that it was almost too dark to be natural; her short skirts and long legs; her love of mathematic, and absolute adoration of magic were infections. He loved everything about her. Every morning he expected her quick kiss of his cheek as the greatest gift or honor anyone could bestow on him. Every lunch, tea, or just a quick conversation were his greatest pleasure. He did not know how it happened, but even Charlene moved to the back of his mind, and this young woman, almost a child became the center of his universe. Around her, he pretended not to care. The day she asked him out, he refused. He was sure that Stone would be a better match for her. They were close in age and they both were the “same species”, they both weren’t immortals. He knew that he will outlive her and his heart would be broken again. When she told him that she loved him, he rejected her love; he told himself that he did it for her. The moment he found the doctor’s card, he knew that something was wrong. He knew that she had a timebomb in her head, he could not believe that bomb had almost exploded. He took his sword and used all his training to quickly dispatch with vampires. She collapsed in front of him, he cut her before she hit the ground and carried her to the hospital. He was sure that he would lose her; he told her that he loved her with all his heart. She survived. </p><p>When he saw her after surgery, all his friends were there. She apologized for the deception and was upset that she lost her gift. She needed rest after surgery, they all left for a night. He could not sleep; in the middle of the night, he used the door and came to seat with her. She peacefully slept. He approached her bed and set down on the chair. He took her hand kissed her fingers. She steered; he quietly said, “Just live. I am not asking for more.” He tried to stop a tear that fell out from his eye and ran down his cheek, but he was unsuccessful. He felt her fingers move. He looked at her face and saw a smile. </p><p>“I always will live for you,” she said with a bright smile.</p><p>“I am not asking for more,” he squeezed her fingers. “When you feel better, we will go on a date.”</p><p>“Does it mean that every time I will ask you to do something with me, I have to almost die?” she asked with the glimmer in her eyes.</p><p>“No, my dear, never again, or this immortal will die with you.” He said looking at her. </p><p>They went on a first date almost two months later. First, she did not feel well and he did not want to tax her. Then was one disaster after another. Finally, they got a few quiet days and he took her to France. They had an old-fashion date; he invited her to a light lunch, opera, diner, and a walk. He bought her flowers and ice cream. She insisted on buying small tokens for everyone. They were returning to the door; they walked through the chestnut alley. She was babbling about everything and nothing. He stopped and looked at her; she continued to walk. He said that he has never seen anything more beautiful than the stars above them. </p><p>She turned around, connected her finders behind her, and slowly walked back to him. She walked to him, stopped less than half a step from him, looked him in the eyes, and said, “Yes, the stars are beautiful.” She lifted herself on the tips of her toes and touched his lips with hers. </p><p>He used her kissing his cheek, but this chaste kiss of his lips steered tremendous desire in his not young body. He was able to continue this kiss for eternity; he would go in the past to stop Prospero, just to be able to kiss her for 400 years. He deepened the kiss a bit, but he was afraid to scare her; he let her lead. When they came back to the Library, everyone was there and pretended to work. They all happily received their gifts and asked about the day in France. He said the day was good. She passionately said that it was incredible. Later they all said good-byes for a night, and he stayed in his apartment in the Library. </p><p>He was finishing straitening up the desk when he heard her quick steps. He knew her steps, he could pick them out from a thousand steps around him even in the noisy room. He turned around and smiled. She had a very shy smile on her face. He asked her what she was doing in the Library at such a late hour. She said that she liked to talk to him. He offered to make tea. She asked if they could have tea in his parlor; he said that it would be his pleasure. No one came to his rooms; they were his sanctuary in the Library. He went to the kitchen to prepare tea. He did not hear her following him. When he was done, he walked to his room with a tray. He made a few of her favorite finger sandwiches, he added some fruit and pastries. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. He felt a bit nervous approaching his door. He was wondering if she will like his private place. There he had a collection of items from his long life; reminders of his adventures. When he opened the door, he saw her standing in from of bookshelves. They had some books, but mostly pictures, small paintings, boxes, things that he cherished in his life. He placed the tray on the coffee table and approached her. </p><p>“You lived such a long life... You saw so much…”</p><p>“This is a part of my life that I do not like a lot. I saw too much and I lost too much, but I am happy that I lived so long, I met you. You made my life brighter… happier… peaceful.” He took her hand, lifted it to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand. “Thank you, my dear. Thank you.”</p><p>They looked into each other eyes. They both had small smiles on their faces. She slowly turned to face him. He understood that she wanted him to kiss her. He slowly bent his head down and lightly touched her lips. He began kissing her with slow small touches, every second the kiss continued it became more and more passionate. She responded to his kiss with the passion that she usually gave her math. When they came for air, they both were light-headed. </p><p>He looked at her with eyes full of wonder and love. She looked at him with quiet acceptance and love. She could not stop looking at him. She tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. He just looked at her; he could not understand how this girl almost a child, definitely a child compare to him, could awaken such a passion in him. At this moment, probably for the first time, he understood Lancelot. Galahad began to understand Lancelot’s love for Guinevere; the passion, impossibility stop anything forbidden, total devotion. This girl reminded him that he is a man; not an immortal creature whose immortality was forced on him, just man. He kissed her again, she responded with gusto. All her passion was given to him. He lifted her and carried her to his bedroom. He realized what he was doing only when he saw his bed. He stopped in the middle of the room and put her down. </p><p>“I’m sorry Miss Cillian. Please forgive me… for my behavior. I… completely forgot myself,” the knight did not know where to look. His face was red, his forehead was covered in sweat. He pulled out his handkerchief and patted his forehead. </p><p>Cassandra looked at him. She quietly took his hand and asked him to look at her. When their eye met, she said, “I came to you. You’ve done nothing wrong. I wanted to spend this night with you…” she continued to look at him. “If you want, I will live. It’s your decision Jen… Galahad.”</p><p>He looked at her. She saw that he was trying to make a decision, he was hesitating. Eventually, he said, “I am not as young as I was. I hope that you would not regret this night… I do not want you to feel disappointed.”</p><p>She smiled with her small smile, stood up on triptotes, kissed his cheek, and said into his ear, “I won’t regret anything. I loved our date, it was perfect. I am sure that you will create a perfect night for me too.” She again kissed his cheek. “Can I use your bathroom? I want to freshen up a bit.” </p><p>He pointed to the door and continued to stand in the middle of the room. When she exited the bathroom, she was wearing one of his shirts that he put into the hamper. It was a bit rampant but looked very fetching on her. It was almost the size of the dress. He looked at her and smiled. She approached him and asked if she can help him to undress. He continued to smile and looked at her. She untied his bowtie and began unbuttoning his vest. He took her hands in his large one, kissed both, and said, “I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>He went to the bathroom. Cassandra looked around the room. The room was so him. Everything was perfect; even the extra pillows on his bed. She began removing them from the bed and placing them on the chest at the foot of the bed. She opened the covers and set down on the bed. </p><p>When Jenkins reentered the room, he saw her stroke the sheet on the bed. She looked at him and smiled. </p><p>“We can just sleep together…” he said with an unsure smile.</p><p>“We can, but we won't. I want this day to end as it began: you showing me what a real date should be.” She smiled again, “You won't disappoint me, will you?”</p><p>“I hope not. But you should know, that it was a looooooong, very long time when last time I enjoyed or gave carnal pleasers. I hope that you would not be disappointed.” He walked up to her, knelt on one knee took her hands in his, and said, “I hope that I would be able to make this night memorable for you.”</p><p>He kissed her, she responded. He began slow caressed which brought her a beginning of the pleasure. He used his fingers and mouth to bring her ecstasy. When her orgasm hit her, she screamed his name, Galahad. Never before a woman called his name in the throughs of passion. When she came down, she pulled him up and kissed him. She tasted herself on his lips. He smiled at her and teasingly asked, “Does my lady approve?..” </p><p>“All heartedly, you can continue,” she laughed back at him. </p><p>“Your wishes are my commends,” he answered punctuating his words with kisses. </p><p>He moved on top of her continuing kissing her. He used his knee to move her legs further apart. He positions himself at her opening and slowly began to move in. She was so tight; he was afraid to hurt her. All over a sudden, he frothed; he felt total shock. Never before he had been in this situation. He lifted himself on his arms, looked at her, and said, “Cassandra, how?..”</p><p>“Brain grape,” she pointed to her head and began to move her hips up.</p><p>“Woman, be still.” He said with so much anger that it shocked both of them, “I am sorry… I just… Never before a woman bestowed this gift on me. Are you sure you want it?”</p><p>“I am,” she said with confidence.</p><p>He lowered himself on his elbows and kissed her. He made her forget for a few seconds the awkwardness of the situation; while he was kissing her, he moved his hips and completely entered her. Any scream or cry that could come out from her lips was kissed him away. He made sure that she got one more orgasm before he exploded with his. ‘She’s unprotected,’ was his afterthought when he was able to think. He hugged her and moved to his back putting her on top of him. They fell asleep. She--in his arms; he--protectively hugging her. </p><p>When he woke up, he thought that the previous night was just a dream until he saw a few drops of blood on the sheets. He looked around and did not see her. He checked the bathroom; she wasn’t there. He dressed and went downstairs. The Library was quiet. He checked all her favorite places; she was nowhere to be seen. When he came back to the main room, the Librarians and the Guardian were looking at the clipping book. He did not see her. He asked if anyone had seen Cassandra. Eve said that Cassandra wasn’t feeling well and she decided to stay home. When everyone left, he tried to call her but stop himself at least a dozen times. When everyone came back and the day was over, he went to his room with tea. He needed to think. </p><p>He set in his armchair; tea was long forgotten. He needed to make a decision; he knew that the only decision he could make was to connect his life to hers, forever; but did he have this right to become a part of her life forever. And what if she was with his child? Would he do the same that his father did, and neglect him? Or will she even want him around her and a child? He tried to solve this dilemma, and the only solution he saw was to go to her and for the rest of her days be a part of her life. He stood up. </p><p>With the purpose, he walked to the door. Dialed her apartment, and walked through it… </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The rest was history: many years together, children and grandchildren, and today was the day which he dreaded the most. His dear Cassandra smiled at him last time before her eyes closed forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>